Ayda Sezer
|death= |hidep= |gender=Female |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Tanned |actor= |hidec= |family=Ekrem Sezer Ilknur Sezer Murat Sezer Marouane al-Najjar Mounir al-Najjar |hideg=}} Ayda Melek 'al-Najjar '(née Sezer) (born July 7, 1990) is a Turkish 'Performing Arts' college student known for her appearances in numerous dancing competitions in the States and her former reputation as a party girl alongside her close friend Nina Lamaj. Early Life Sezer was born in , to the wealthy hotel chain owner Ekrem Sezer and his wife Ilknur. When Ayda was two years old, the family decided to move to the United States due to business inquiries. Her father engaged into crooked deals to boost sales and keep his monopoly in Turkey, yet put great effort into keeping his business dealings from his family. He provided well for his family, mingling with the upper-class circles. Ayda started playing piano at age six. She enrolled in Los Santos High School, where she met now life-long best friend, Nina Lamaj on the first day of enrollment. Being the typical model student, she finished high school with great success. Lamaj encouraged Sezer to express her more rebellious side, joining her along in a series of parties. Adult Life In an attempt to inhibit Sezer from further indulging in the nightlife, Ekrem took his family to Turkey under the pretext of taking a vacation. He planned on enrolling Sezer in university to study medicine and getting married to the son of a business associate. Sezer refused to submit to her father's will and fled back to the US, giving up on her easy life and struggling to forge a new one. Soon after, her brother Murat was sent after Sezer to look after her. She was forced to live with him and her friend Lamaj under one and the same roof in Jefferson. As the situation between the two siblings started escalating and culminating in physical abuse, Sezer and Lamaj moved out and cut all ties with her alcoholic brother. Lamaj moved on to Hampton while Sezer decided to look for a place in Santa Maria where she met core members of the al-Najjar Gang. Aşk ve Öfke After moving into a small apartment in Santa Maria, Sezer made ends meet by giving dancing lessons and focusing more on her studies, secretly practicing on a daily basis at the beach with her homosexual dancing partner Bryan to participate in the annual competition in San Fierro. One day, Sezer was spotted practicing at the beach by Marouane al-Najjar. Being not fond of it, the dancing couple was asked to stop practicing. However, Bryan decided to ridicule the situation and provoked the man with a peck on Sezer's cheek, resulting in him being punched. al-Najjar left with Sezer. From then on, the two started bickering about the incident every time they met. Leaving Sezer without a dancing partner, Marouane was forced to act as a substitute. The two commenced practicing in Sezer's apartment to keep it from the public. Despite their constant bickering due to both being stubborn, they forged feelings for each other and eventually made it official after a few weeks of dating each other. Current Life In April 2014, Sezer obtained information from her best friend Nina Lamaj that Marouane al-Najjar has been spotted receiving lapdances in 'The Starry Nights' stripclub. In a rage of fury, Sezer resolved upon kidnapping one of the strippers along with her friend Lamaj. The two beat the woman up and intimidated her, squeezing information out of the battered woman concerning the incident. However, the duo let the woman eventually go. Earlier that day, two masked women were caught on camera vandalizing outside the stripper's abode. In late 2014, Marouane and Ayda got married. Category:Character